On ne vit pas dans un Conte de Fée
by L'Eclat de la Lune
Summary: [OS]Profiter de la vie. Ce que tout le monde devrait faire. Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle a fait, mais ne peut le changer. Et elle s'en va. Seule. Lui aussi l'est désormais.


**On ne vit pas dans un Conte de Fée**

**Disclaimer : **L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K. Rowling. Je ne fais qu'emprunter, je rend ensuite tout dans son état d'origine, et blabla blabla blabla… Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Pourquoi est-ce que la vie n'est pas comme dans les contes de fées ? Je sens ses mains sur moi et ses supplications pour ne pas que je m'en aille. Mais je ne les comprends plus.

-Jenny, je t'en pris reste avec moi… Pense à lui… Tu ne peux pas le laisser. Tu ne peux pas me laisser… Je t'en pris, réveille-toi…

Mais je me sens partir, là, dans les bras de l'être que j'aimais le plus au monde. Même si nous avions mis du temps à nous trouver. Beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup trop. Je repense à tous ce que nous avions vécu.

-Je le déteste, je le déteste, répétais-je inlassablement. Je le déteste. Mais quel con ce gars !

-J'ai compris Jenny ! m'interrompit Lily. Tu déteste Lupin, et lui te déteste. Comme ça, au moins tu sais à quoi t'en tenir.

-Mais Lily, je le déteste ! Il m'énerve à un point inimaginable !

-Oui, j'ai compris ! s'impatienta Lily. C'est pas toi qui a Potter sur le dos toute la journée sur le dos, et qui répète trente-cinq fois par minute « Tu veux sortir avec moi ? ». Non, là c'est moi. Au moins Lupin a un cerveau lui !

-Ca reste à prouver ! répliquais-je. Bon, on va manger ?

Lily et moi avons donc pris la direction de la Grande Salle. Mais revenons à mes moutons. Je détestais vraiment Lupin. Il était trop beau, trop intelligent, trop marrant, trop tout ! Et c'est pour ça que je le détestais. Quand on se retrouve à côté d'une de ses personnes dîtes parfaites, on se sent minable à côté. Mais en plus, il fallait qu'on se dispute, et qu'il me rabaisse devant tout le monde. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait. C'était inévitable. Lupin, Remus Lupin, faisait parti d'un groupe appelé les Maraudeurs. Les trois autres, excepté Peter Pettigrow, étaient dans le même genre que Remus. Ce dernier, grand, cheveux châtain clair, yeux dorés, était beau, si l'on en croyait les ¾ de la population féminine de Poudlard. Les deux autres, Sirius Black –grand également, cheveux noirs lui tombant devant les yeux et dans la nuque, yeux bleu foncé- et James Potter –grand, athlétique car étant dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, cheveux noirs perpétuellement en bataille, yeux noisettes- étaient considérés comme les plus beaux mecs de tout Poudlard, suivi de près par Lupin. Black et Potter ne se gênaient pas pour en profiter et collectionner les petites amies, quoique Potter semblait s'être calmé. Mais Black était un véritable Don Juan. Il devait être sorti avec la presque totalité des filles de Poudlard. Lupin n'était pas en reste, même si on en entendait moins parlé.

-Eh, les filles ! nous interpella Alice, une des filles de notre dortoir. Vous venez manger avec nous ?

Nous sommes donc allées nous asseoir près de cette dernière, et là, à mon plus grand malheur, les Maraudeurs sont arrivés. Remus est passé derrière moi, et bien entendu, m'a « légèrement » bousculé. En clair, je me suis retrouvée avec la table dans le ventre, ce qui n'avait rien d'agréable. Je me suis donc levée pour qu'il s'excuse.

-Et Lupin, regarde un peu ce que tu fais ! Et t'excuse pas surtout !

-Pourquoi est ce que je m'excuserais auprès de toi ? Tu fais pas vraiment partie de la catégorie « humain »…

Et là, je lui ai collé une gifle retentissante. On voyait clairement la marque de mes cinq doigts sur sa joue. L'altercation a duré encore un petit moment, et puis il m'a sorti quelque chose qui m'a fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur.

-Tes parents t'ont jamais appris la politesse ? Ou alors il se sont tiré vite fait quand il t'ont vu, et qu'ils ont réalisé que t'était un cas désespéré ?

Mauvaise pioche, mon gars. Mes parents étaient morts à peine un mois plus tôt. La cicatrice n'était pas encore totalement refermé, et après ça, elle s'est réouverte, encore plus douloureuse qu'avant.

Ne pouvant répliqué, ni lui en collé une, j'ai fait demi tour, et suis retourné en courant dans mon dortoir. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait dire quelque chose comme ça ? Surtout qu'il devait se rappeler la mort de ses parents, ils étaient tous les deux Aurors. Ca avait fait la une des journaux, car Voldemort en personne s'était déplacé pour les tuer. Je n'avais donc plus de parents, plus de maison, étant donné que Voldemort l'avait réduite à pas grand-chose, et désormais plus de cœur. Enfin si, mais en petit morceaux disséminés dans les château. Il faudrait recollé un jour, mais là, je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. Pas le courage de chercher.

Avant que quiconque ne soit remonté pour voir commet j'allais, je suis partie dans le parc. Par ce mois de janvier, qui d'ailleurs touchait à sa fin, personne n'allait dans le parc, à cause du froid polaire qui y régnait.

D'ailleurs, le temps polaire, je l'avais oublié. Ce qui fait que je me suis retrouvée par moins quelque chose, uniquement en uniforme et avec ma cape de cours. Autant dire que j'étais frigorifiée. Mais je ne suis pas rentrée, j'ai continué à marcher. Je me suis dirigée vers la Forêt Interdite. Je n'y étais encore jamais allée. Mais comme on dit, il y a une première fois à tout.

Pendant que je marchais dans la Forêt, j'ai entendu un hurlement franchement pas rassurant. Je levais la tête, et je vis la demi lune. Au moins, ce n'était pas un Loup-Garou. Mais la perspective de me faire bouffer par une de ces bestioles si amicales de la Forêt ne m'inspirait pas des masses. J'ai donc fait demi tour et suis retournée au château.

Bien entendu, sur le chemin, je suis tombée sur la personne que j'avais le moins envi de voir pour le moment, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin. Il était seul, chose assez étonnante, il faut le dire. Mais, remarquez, le couvre feu était passé depuis un bon moment. Je décidais de l'ignorer, et lui passait à côté. Mais lui ne l'entendait pas de la sorte.

-Eh, Andrews !

Je fis d'abord mine de ne pas l'entendre, mais il insistait, l'abruti.

-Andrews ! T'es pas bouchée que je sache !

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? En rajouter une couche peut-être ? répondis-je sèchement.

-Non, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi t'as réagi comme ça tout à l'heure.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tendis la Gazette du Sorcier du mois dernier. Et tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire, c'est :

-Je ne savais pas, désolé.

-Crétin ! La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de dire quelque chose ! Surtout quand c'est quelque chose dans ce genre là ! lui hurlais-je carrément tout en étant secouée de sanglots.

Sans attendre de réponse, je partis. Je me mis à courir là où mes jambes m'emmenaient. C'est-à-dire dans un endroit qu'il ne me semblait pas avoir un jour déjà vu. J'entrais à ce moment-là dans une pièce. J'étais complètement pommée.

Après avoir repris mon souffle, je regardais plus en détail la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Ma peine s'était transformée en désespoir, ce qui n'était pas forcément mieux. Je m'aperçus que cette pièce n'était pas une salle de classe, mais une chambre, désaffectée depuis, il semblerait, de nombreuse année. Malgré toute la poussière, que je me suis empressée de virer à grands coups de baguettes, la salle était magnifique. Plutôt grande, même très grande, dans les couleurs rouge et or, avec un canapé devant une cheminée, avec un grand lit à baldaquin au fond, et des meubles très beaux. C'était peut-être à un enseignant, à un temps. Peut-être. Mais comme j'étais totalement perdue, et fatiguée de surcroît, j'ai décidé de rester ici jusqu'au lendemain, donc de dormir ici.

J'étais totalement vidée, je me suis donc vite endormie dans ce lit on ne peut plus confortable. Si je pouvais, je l'emmènerais chez moi. Mais je continuais de pleurer, en pensant à ce que Remus m'avait dit. Je le détestais, mais en même temps, je l'aimais comme pas possible. Mais je préférais ne pas me bercer dans des illusions, rien ne pourrait jamais se passer, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il me hait. Moi aussi je le déteste, mais tellement que j'avais dépassé la limite. Quand j'avais croisé son regard, pendant leur altercation, mon estomac avait fait des sauts périlleux, et pas à cause de la table que je m'étais pris.

Je m'endormis, mon sommeil peuplé de rêves où la vie est comme les contes de fées. Tout le monde vit heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ce ne sera jamais ainsi.

Mais dans mon état de demi sommeil, je sentis deux bras me secouer pas très délicatement. J'allais étriper l'abruti qui osait me réveiller, alors que je rêvais de Remus (qui d'autre ?). Mais en ouvrant des yeux encore douloureux d'avoir trop pleurés, je vis deux yeux dorés, qui appartenaient audit Remus. Je mettais de côté mes intentions de meurtre : d'une part j'étais trop fatiguée, d'autre part, il était trop fort pour moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches dans le dortoir des filles ?

-On n'est pas dans le dortoir des filles…

Je mis un certain temps pour me souvenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Et en y repensant, j'avais envie de pleurer, ce que je fis justement. Remus me regarda bizarrement, et je m'éloignais, toujours secouée de sanglots. Pourquoi fallait-il que dès qu'il était là, je me montre aussi faible ?

-Jenny, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, me dit Remus en me reprenant dans ses bras.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis dans ce cas là, me sentis-je obligé de répliquer.

A ce moment là, je sentis la colère s'infiltrer en moi. Colère contre moi pour être aussi faible, colère contre lui, pour toujours trouver ce qui fait mal, colère contre tout. Je me dégageais donc de son étreinte et commençais mon monologue.

-Pourquoi, ou plutôt comment tu fais pour toucher là où ça fait mal ? Pourquoi dès que t'es là, je suis tout d'un coup aussi faible, aussi faible qu'un nouveau né ? Pourquoi est ce que mon cœur décide de jouer au tambour dès que je croise ton regard ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi… Que des pourquoi sans aucunes réponses. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te le dire. Je te hais comme pas possible (le visage de Remus vira au blanc), mais tu connais le dicton, la haine est proche de l'amour ? Probable que oui. Quoiqu'il en soit, je te détestais tellement que j'ai franchi la limite. Je t'aime à un point que je ne pensais pas possible. Mais toi tu me détestes, pas autant que moi, mais tout de même. Il est d'ailleurs fort probable que demain tu t'empresses d'aller raconter ça à tes copains, et bien vas-y, car au point où j'en suis, je verrais pas de différence. Ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure, comme tous ce que tu me dis depuis quelque temps, m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur, qui en a profité pour se faire la malle, au quatre coins du château. Alors si tu pouvais désormais éviter de m'approcher, ce serait sympa, parce que je frise la dépression nerveuse. Je vais pas tarder à me remettre à pleurer, donc tu peux partir, je tiens pas à ce que tu vois le désastre, finis-je en étouffant un sanglot.

Mais les suivants échappèrent à mon contrôle, et je me remis à pleurer comme une madeleine –quel doux euphémisme. J'étais à genoux par terre, en train de pleurer devant un des gars les plus populaires de l'école. C'était affligeant. Mais je vis Remus se diriger vers moi.

-T'es amoureuse de moi ? me demanda-t-il avec un air idiot collé au visage.

-Si t'as pas compris, c'est que t'es vraiment stupide…

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a jamais dis ?

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que dès qu'on se voit, on se gueule dessus. Et aussi parce que tu peux pas me voir.

-On ne peut pas dire ça sans mentir, m'interrompit-il.

-Ca quoi ? demandais-je, ma curiosité piquée au vif.

-Que je suis censé te détester. Ce n'est pas vrai. Moi aussi je t'aime, mais je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas me voir. Alors je me contentais d'être très désagréable avec toi, pour t'oublier. Je ne pensais réellement pas que tu puisses éprouver quoique ce soit pour moi.

-Pareil pour moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, j'avais complètement oublié pour tes parents…

Mes sanglots qui avaient repris de plus belle l'interrompirent. Il se dirigea donc vers moi, et me repris dans ses bras. Je lui rendis son étreinte. Lamentable. J'étais lamentable. Pleurer dès qu'on me parle de mes parents. Je repris donc le dessus, dirons–nous. En clair j'arrêtais de pleurer.

Il semblait vraiment triste pour moi. Faut comprendre, mes parents ont été tués par ce cinglé psychopathe de première, qui n'est autre que Voldemort. Et je repleurais. Lamentable, vraiment. Puis je sentis ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes. J'avais déjà embrassé des garçons avant, mais je n'avais encore jamais ressenti ça. Nous échangions un baiser à la fois passionné et doux.

Au début de notre relation, nous nous cachions, de peur des représailles. Mais aussi à cause des groupies de Remus, on ne peut plus collantes. Mais nous étions bien comme ça, à nous retrouver le soir près du lac. C'était romantique.

Et puis, un jour, on en a eu marre, et on s'est affiché en public. La réaction des groupies ne se fit pas attendre. Beaucoup hurlèrent, leurs hurlements m'étant destinés, d'autres se tirèrent en courant, et certaines se jetèrent au pied de Remus. Moi qui me trouvait lamentable la fois où j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine, je reviens sur mon jugement : elles étaient lamentables, moi j'étais juste trop émotive. On va faire comme ci. Ses amis n'arrêtèrent pas de le charrier, et il dû les menacer de les mordre et moi de les frapper dans un partie sensible de leur anatomie pour qu'ils daignent s'arrêter, du moins en notre présence.

J'ai beaucoup discuté avec James quand à Lily. Lui dire ce qu'elle aimait bien chez lui, et ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter. Je décidais de l'aider, car j'étais sure que Lily n'était pas aussi insensible à l'un de nos Maraudeurs favoris, depuis la fois où elle a elle avait regardé d'un très mauvais œil que James sorte avec une des filles de Poudlard. Elle avait refusé de sortir de la salle de bain durant tout un week-end. Je lui ai notamment dit d'arrêter de se passer la main dans les cheveux dès qu'il la voyait. Ca l'agaçait à un point à peine imaginable.

Un jour, je vis Remus venir vers moi, l'air franchement nerveux. J'étais pour le moins perplexe.

-Euh… Jenny ?

-Oui ? Quelque chose va pas ?

-Non, non. C'est juste que je dois aller voir ma mère ce soir. Elle est malade, et je dois rester avec elle.

-Ah d'accord…

Juste comme ça, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, et vit la lune. Pleine. Et je compris que c'était pour ce soir, qu'il n'allait absolument pas voir sa mère.

-Tu sais, Remus…

-Quoi ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-…Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir.

-Comment ça ? me questionna-t-il de plus en plus inquiet.

-Je sais que tu ne vas pas voir ta mère, et aussi que tu ne peux pas être avec moi.

Il me lança un regard perplexe.

-Je sais pour ta condition depuis la deuxième année.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, et encore, c'est un euphémisme.

-Et tu n'as rien dis ? Et tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi j'aurais dis quelque chose ? Et non, je n'ai pas peur. T'es comme moi, à part une nuit par mois.

-Ah… Mais pourquoi t'as rien dis ? Je veux dire, on était pas en très bon terme…

-C'est pas une raison… Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne chance pour cette nuit.

Il me sourit, et sortit pour aller voir l'infirmière. Il fut rapidement suivi de ses amis. Si ils pensaient que personne ne les remarquaient, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Faut dire qu'ils étaient franchement pas discrets, et puis la cape était un petit trop petite pour eux…

On arriva bien vite à la fin de l'année. J'avais néanmoins raison sur un point. Lily et James. Ayant arrêté de faire tout ce qui agaçait notre chère préfète, elle s'était –enfin- dévoilée. Ils allaient très bien ensemble. On allait passer tout notre été ensemble, excepté Peter, qui restait une fois de plus avec sa mère. James, Sirius, Remus et moi voulions devenir Aurors, accompagné d'élèves d'autres maisons. Quand à Lily, elle, elle voulait plutôt faire un métier basé sur les enchantements. J'ai décidé de prendre un appartement avec Lily, tendis que les garçons emménageaient ensemble dans la maison plus que spacieuse de James.

Pour la St Valentin de 1978, James demanda Lily en mariage. Bien entendu, cette dernière accepta. Lily emménagea donc dans la maison de James, à Godric's Hollow, et les garçons durent se trouver un autre refuge. Ils vinrent habiter à côté de chez moi. Désormais, j'avais l'appartement pour moi toute seule. Lily appris qu'elle était enceinte peu après.

Durant l'été 1978, j'étais prise de nausées à répétition. Je suis donc allée à Ste Mangouste pour qu'on me dise ce que j'avais. J'appris ainsi que j'étais enceinte. J'étais à la fois heureuse et terrorisée. Je me demandais comment Remus allaient bien pouvoir réagir. Nous n'en avions encore jamais parlé. J'attendais, j'attendais, puis, un jour, le 29 août pour être exacte, je me décidais à lui dire.

-Remus…

-Jenny, me coupa-t-il. Je sais que nous n'en avions encore pas parlé, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de devenir ma femme, mon rayon de soleil jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

Je pleurais. Il me regardait bizarrement. Je pleurais de joie. Je le relevais, car il était à genou, et lui répondit :

-Bien entendu ! La question ne se pose même pas.

Il me prit dans ses bras, et me fit tournoyer, comme dans les films.

-Remus, j'aurais quelque chose à te dire…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si tout va bien. Je viens d'apprendre, ce matin, que…

-Rien de grave j'espère…

-Tu vas être papa…

Et là, les exclamations de joie. Tout était merveilleux. Absolument tout. A ce moment là, je me disais que finalement, la vie pouvait être comme un conte de fée.

La date du mariage étant fixé à la prochaine St Valentin, je décidais d'aller choisir ma robe, avec Lily. Nous sommes donc allé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Jenny ?

-Oui ?

-Je vais chercher quelque chose pour James. Tu continues sans moi, je te rejoins dans quinze minutes.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Lily avait accouché il n'y avait pas longtemps. Je supposais donc qu'elle allait chercher des vêtements pour Harry, son fils.

Je continuais de marcher dans la rue marchande, lorsqu'une détonation d'une rare violence retentit, détruisant par la même occasion une bonne partie de la rue. Je regrettais d'avoir laissé Lily partir, j'étais très inquiète pour mon amie. Et soudain des Mangemorts surgirent de tous les côtés. Ils étaient très nombreux. Ils lançaient des sorts partout, blessant et tuant les passants. Un sort particulièrement puissant me toucha, et je fus projeté sans ménagement contre le mur derrière moi. Mon dos émit un craquement vraiment pas rassurant, et je retombais sur le sol, loin en dessous de moi. Le bâtiment derrière moi s'écroula, et une bonne partie me tomba dessus.

C'est ainsi que ma vie finit. Maintenant, je repense à ce que je me disais quand mon unique amour m'a demandé en mariage. Je me disais que la vie était un conte de fée, finalement. Je me leurrais. La vie est loin de ce qui fut ma réalité. Et je pouvais sentir Remus près de moi, me supplier de ne pas partir. Mais il était trop tard.

-Jenny, je t'en pris, ne ma laisse pas… Tu ne peux pas mourir, pas maintenant… Je t'en pris…

Je ne l'entends plus… Je ne crois pas que ce soit normal. Mais je n'y peux rien, je m'en vais. Je sens toute chaleur me quitter, malgré le fait que Remus me prenne dans ses bras. Sur le sol et dans la boue. Peu glorieux comme fin. Mais pouvons-nous choisir ? Question rhétorique, bien entendu. Avant ça, je parviens vaguement à murmurer :

-Je t'aime…

Après ça, que quelqu'un ose dire que la vie est belle… La vie est injuste, du moins, elle l'a été avec moi. Elle m'oblige à quitter la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, et elle empêche la vie qui est toujours en moi de voir le jour. Je ne verrais jamais celui qui a été près d'être mon mari, tenir notre enfant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime…

Je l'entendis me dire ça. Puis plus rien. C'est la fin.

Il n'y a plus rien à faire. Elle est partit, créant un vide béant en moi. Je sens mon cœur se briser tendis que j'observe ma bien aimée quitter ce monde. Pourquoi dès qu'on commence à être heureux, faut-il que quelque chose vienne tout gâcher.

Jamais je ne guérirais, car comme on dit, un Loup-Garou n'aime qu'une fois. Ceux qui ont dit ça sont ignorants, mais je suppose qu'ils avaient raison pour ça. Je pense que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme je l'ai aimé elle, Jenny. Celle qui a faillit devenir ma femme. Et jamais je ne verrais mon fils.

J'imagine qu'un jour, je guérirais, mais pour le moment, je me sens juste la force de pleurer. Ce que je ne me prive pas de faire.

-Jenny, je t'aimerais toujours, quoiqu'il se passe. Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur…

Je me tiens devant sa tombe. Jamais je n'ai autant pleuré. Ceux qui disent que les Loup-Garou ne peuvent pas pleurer se trompent. Je pleure, comme jamais auparavant. Sur sa tombe est marqué :

_A mon amour, jamais je ne t'oublierais…_

_A mon fils que jamais je ne connaîtrais…_

_A toi que tes amis chérirons toujours…_

_Soyez heureux, et reposez en paix…_

Je décide de partir. Rien ne sert de nous torturer avec le passé. Si douloureux passé. Avant de rentrer chez moi, chez nous, je dépose sur sa tombe un bouquet de roses blanches, ses fleurs préférées.

_Profitez de l'instant présent, car on ne sait jamais de quoi demain sera fait. _

_Vivez au jour le jours, comme ci tout allait s'arrêter demain…_

_Ce qui pourrait être le cas…_

**Note d'auteur : Alors je sais que c'est un peu triste, mais c'est que moi-même j'ai pas trop le moral, allez savoir pourquoi …**

**Sinon, reviews, s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir aux auteurs quand ils savent que quelqu'un lit, et peut-être apprécie ce qu'ils font.**

**Même si vous aimez pas, comme ça on sait quoi changer.**

**Merci d'avance ! **

**Et aussi, Joyeux Noël en retard, et Bonne Année !**


End file.
